Loving Through a Glance
by RyNe
Summary: [KibaHina, with NaruHina]Kiba watches in silence as his loved one spends time with the one she loves, and comes to a quiet resignation. A spin-off from my first NaruHina fic.


**Loving Through a Gaze **

_Author's Notes: As a complement for this fic, also see another of my fics, "Sweet Dreams, Hinata."_

Inuzuka Kiba lay motionless atop Konoha Mountain, his arms folded beneath his head and his eyes unblinking. He stared at the early evening sky. Beautiful, he mused, however sullen it appeared to him. The crescent moon peeked from a big enough gap in the clouds, lending its light to the serene night.

A steady breeze blew, its soft coolness enveloping his face. He craned his neck to look for his companion, his ever-reliable friend, Akamaru. The dog was leaning over the ledge, observing the throng of people going about their business below in Konoha Village. It was already evening, yet a relatively large group of people were still out tonight. The effort to rebuild the village is unwavering.

"Any sign of her yet, Akamaru?"

It took a while for the dog to answer, but when he did, he gave a yelp of excitement. Most surely, he had spotted her.

Kiba hurriedly got on his knees and lunged toward the ledge, bending over to confirm Akamaru's reply. He looked in the general direction that Akamaru's eyes were fixed on, eyeing each person wearing a Konoha forehead protector, until...

_Bingo! There she is, in all her beauty and radiance, her calmness and tranquility..._

Kiba bit his lips, and his face turned red all over, yet his gaze remained set on that one person – Hyuuga Hinata.

_Well, I should go and approach her now..._

Before he could jump down (by way of the previous Hokages' carved faces on the mountain wall), he stopped himself.

It wouldn't be good to just jump in. He knew Hinata was supposed to meet up with Uzumaki Naruto, a fellow genin here in Konoha. He also knows that he has never seen Hinata as excited as she was the past few days, preparing for her date with Naruto.

It isn't any great secret that Hinata had feelings for Naruto. He acknowledged this fact, if not anything else. To intrude on this fateful night wouldn't do Hinata any good.

_I guess I'll just look from here..._

Kiba sat and followed Hinata's trek toward the park benches.

_That's probably where they'll meet up..._

Several minutes passed by, and Naruto still hadn't arrived. Kiba saw Hinata glancing every which way, ardently waiting for her love to arrive. Hinata fell asleep before Naruto turned up.  
The bastard, eating the sandwiches she prepared when she's not looking...

Hinata woke up, and Kiba watched with that slightest, ever – present pang in his heart as the two talked. Hinata was blushing so much, he could see it from here.

And she was smiling.

_Damn, this sucks... I wish I were down there, with her... but... I know she's happier with that Naruto guy..._

He lay back again, and looked at the crescent moon. It felt like it towered over him – imposing, yet subtle...

He looked intently at it, seeing similarities between him and the heavenly body that hung beneath the heavens. Tonight, the moon is at an angle where it cannot reflect all it's light to the earth. Kiba thought he is like that; Hinata could not see the part of him that loves her ever deeply, yet he still shows whatever love he could in his own little ways.

_Eh, this manner of thinking is sooo unlike me... love really does make people a bit crazy..._

Kiba's contemplation was interrupted by Akamaru's constant tugging at his jacket.

"What now, Akamaru?" he said, as he sat up again.

Hinata and Naruto were now getting up and apparently leaving. The two walked side by side across the park. Hinata was still blushing and smiling the sweetest smile.

"You think they look good together, Akamaru?" Kiba asked, patting his companion on the head as he did. Akamaru just looked at his master.

"You know," Kiba said, while still following the couple below with his eyes. "I thought I'd be happy if I could have been with her tonight... but seeing her that happy as she was beside Naruto... I guess, I can't really feel bad about it. I love her, and all that matters is that she's happy right?"

Akamaru again tugged at Kiba's jacket, motioning that they should get back home. Hinata had just gone inside the Hyuuga household, anyway.

"Might as well leave... so much for tonight... Let's go, bud!"

As they got up to leave, Akamaru took a final glance at Naruto, who was now going back to his own house.

_You're a lucky guy, Naruto. Hinata might never be able to love me, because she might always be in love with you. Just keep her happy always, or you'll answer to me..._

With this, Kiba jumped off the ledge, eager to get back home. He knows he can sleep tightly tonight, content with the fact that the person he loves is happy.

---------

So much for that! First KibaHinaKiba for me... with a bit of NaruHina... do read "Sweet Dreams, Hinata" if u have the time. Thanks in advance to all readers and reviewers!!


End file.
